


Совсем не рутинная миссия/Absolutely not a routine mission

by Yar_Kalibrun



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, Fantasy, Gen, alternative universe, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yar_Kalibrun/pseuds/Yar_Kalibrun
Summary: В самом деле, что ещё тут могло пойти не так?/Indeed, what else could go wrong?





	Совсем не рутинная миссия/Absolutely not a routine mission

Все планы рушились, не успев толком собраться. Раз — и в колонии геты. Два — и над ней вопреки всем законам аэродинамики взлетает колоссальный дредноут неизвестной модели. Три — и от руки соотечественника-турианца погибает Спектр. Да, тот самый, который куратор кандидата от людей в эту одиозную организацию.  
Шепард верил, что всегда есть возможность сделать всё правильно. Сегодня же всё шло наперекосяк с самого начала. С того самого момента, когда Джокер показал перехваченную запись. И когда Найлус отправился разведывать территорию в одиночку. Но, по крайней мере, им удалось спасти уцелевшую колонию и Маяк...

— Уильямс! — гарнизонная служащая беспечно подошла слишком близко к активному, а потому, между прочим, потенциально опасному артефакту. Чему их только учат? Последней осознанной мыслью лейтенант-коммандера перед тем, как его вздёрнуло в воздух неведомой силой, неожиданно оказалось:  
"Опять умирать?.."

***

Сознание разрывали огромные массивы информации, невнятные, жуткие образы, многоголосый неразборчивый хор из криков, скрежета, взрывов... Но когда пала тьма, тишина всё равно не пришла.  
— Не переживай, в первый раз, что ли? — Шепард не знал этого человека, чей голос доносился из-под металлического шлема с алым пером и парой прорезей для лучистых голубых глаз. Не знал ли?  
— О, ты знаешь меня гораздо лучше, чем думаешь, — знакомый незнакомец издал несколько смешков. — Давай, вспомни нас. Вспомни себя.  
Кольчуга, словно из древних времён человеческой истории, на которой висела некогда белая ткань со стилизованной эмблемой солнца. Большой круглый щит с такой же эмблемой. На поясе одноручный меч — именно так, чтобы можно было легко и быстро выхватить. Джон не понял, откуда взялось это знание. Но ещё он знал, что шлем иногда натирал нос, клочья странного зелёного меха были целой шкурой, а сапоги являлись поистине неубиваемыми.  
— Вспомни, — приятный голос, так похожий на его собственный. — Ты шёл с самого низа, поднялся так высоко...  
— Чтобы найти своё Солнце, — хрипло прошептал коммандер. И упал на колени, когда память — невыносимо чёткая, поразительно живая, своя — хлынула потоком в измученный разум.

_Из носа бесчувственного Шепарда потекла струйка крови. Стоило Аленко с Уильямс уложить пострадавшего лидера на кушетку, как доктор Чаквас выдворила всех посторонних из мед.отсека и принялась за экстренную диагностику._

Бои с уличными бандами на Земле мешались с истреблением Полых в Уезде Нежити. Струящаяся по нервам биотика складывалась в Копьё Света. Приклад винтовки становился рукоятью меча. Регулярные визиты к медику превращались в нескончаемую череду смертей. Батарианцы сменялись рыцарями и странными, небывалыми существами. Лица товарищей, сослуживцев смазывались иными — теми, что призывали его на помощь в очередной битве. Высоты небоскрёбов растворялись в острых шпилях Анор Лондо. И ярким лучом в обеих жизнях сияла Цель. Конкретная и чёткая там, в умирающем мире, и неосознанная, но неодолимая тяга здесь, в век расцвета галактических путешествий. 

— Нам ведь так и не удалось найти своё Солнце, верно? — душу окатывали отчаяние и горечь, что с течением времени постепенно пожирали надежду. Все те года, десятилетия, _века?_ — что Солер из Асторы искал смысл своего существования. Все те года, что Джон Шепард пытался вырваться из клоаки нижних районов земных мегаполисов.  
С тихим лязгом собеседник сел, прислонившись спиной к спине коммандера.  
— Нет, не удалось, — отозвалось в темноте эхом. Джон не мог видеть, но знал, что он-другой улыбается. И вскоре понял- _вспомнил_ , почему:  
— Мы смогли больше. _Мы сами стали Солнцем..._

***

Так удобно будет всё списать на влияние Маяка. Да и просто не успел никто обратить внимание, что взгляд очнувшегося Шепарда в какой-то момент плеснул чистым, искренним изумлением. Что в глубине льдистых глаз поселился не совсем привычный свет, а за ним, ещё глубже — клубилась куда бóльшая, чем было, тьма. Ведь Джон по-прежнему оставался собой, вопреки мнению Андерсона категорически отказавшись представлять видения как доказательство. Отчитав сержанта Уильямс за неосторожность. Привычно испарившись из владений всемогущей Карин Чаквас и пообщавшись с лейтенантом Аленко насчёт бесславно погибшего Дженкинса.

Пока Кайден с Джокером спорили об азарийском дредноуте, коммандер вдыхал очищенный воздух "Нормандии" и щурил серьёзные, без тени улыбки, глаза, в противовес сдержанной улыбке восхищения на лице.  
_"Знаешь, а мы ведь уже наверное стали Солнцем для кого-то здесь",_ — Цитадель величественно сверкала покатыми боками, приближаясь, заполняя собой всё пространство вокруг. Столица Галактики, средоточие цивилизаций, прекрасное и невероятное творение предыдущих хозяев Млечного Пути.  
_"Возможно",_ — даже если отбросить мишуру, что навесили СМИ, ободрать всю дешёвую позолоту, всё равно оставались глаза жителей Элизиума — правда не тех, кто присутствовал на официальных мероприятиях. А тех, кто стоял рядом под огнём с оружием в руках, кто перевязывал во время передышек раны, продержался до самого конца. И детей, что выкарабкивались из укрытий, радостно смеялись и махали руками кучке измождённых солдат, среди которых был голубоглазый лидер, не жаждавший славы Героя для себя — но ставший им для других.  
_"Мы будем сиять и для этого мира",_ — шёпот Солера растворялся в мыслях, не исчезая — сливаясь с ними. Джон хмыкнул и оставил кабину пилотов — начались манёвры стыковки.  
А ему ещё предстояло многое сделать. Гораздо больше, чем он мог представить за обе свои жизни.

_Солнце способно светить — и ослеплять. Греть — и опалять. Оно может быть жесточайшей карой и ценнейшим благословением. Оно — это всё. Но может ли человек сам стать Солнцем?  
Лейтенант-коммандер Джон Шепард, когда-то бывший Солером из Асторы, знал совершенно точно: _

__

**Может.**


End file.
